of rose water and moonlight promises
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: misterius sekali, kacamata kei pecah di malam kepergian tetsurou — fem!tsukishima; fma!AU


**of rose water and moonlight promises**

**haikyuu © furudate haruichi.** saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini

**note.** tbh saya baru suka pair ini ga lama jadi saya masih newbie hehehe termasuk juga di fandom ini hehehe give me more kuroofem!tsukki knowledge will u. banyak banget komponen dari fullmetal alchemist huhuhu dan hati-hati ntar kena diabetes. oh ya ini efek samping keracunan genderbent dari tictockingclock dan maaf banget kurofem!aomine-nya telaaaaaat ;;;_;;;

* * *

><p>Aneh.<p>

Malam ini, dengan misteriusnya, kacamata bergagang hitam miliknya pecah.

Gagang hitam mengilap yang selalu ia bersihkan di pagi hari itu tetap utuh, namun malang nian untuk kacanya. Retak. Garis-garis bercabang menutupi kesempurnaan kilau kaca berpreskripsi itu. Kei memperhatikan cermat bahwasanya benda itu tak berubah menjadi kepingan, hanya saja eksistensinya bergantung pada pelekat entah apa yang membuatnya bertahan di dalam kungkungan bingkai hitam.

Desah lembut mengepul bersama dinginnya dapur rumah. Bersatu dengan asap hangat dari tiga mug berisi teh yang siap ia bawa menuju ruang makan. Kacamatanya langsung segera ia simpan di saku roknya.

Tak ada gunanya merefleksi makna dari retaknya kacamata. Ia bisa memikirkannya lagi saat urusan (di depannya, ia dikejar waktu) miliknya selesai. Akan ia baca buku-buku tentang mitos-mitos kehidupan yang dulu ia anggap angin lalu. Halo, Kei, kau ingat punya tamu penting?

Mug bermotif bunga krisan ungu menjadi pilihannya hari ini. Bila ingin, bisa saja Kei memilih perabot yang lebih mewah dan lebih cantik seperti perak dan sejenisnya. Keluarga Tsukishima adalah keluarga pengrajin _automail_—organ gerak buatan dari baja—selama tiga generasi, yang kini dikepalai kakak lelakinya, Akiteru. Bukan barang sulit untuk membeli _tea set_ di Ibukota dengan tingkat harga yang hanya bisa diraih bila sudah banting tulang sejak zaman kakek buyutnya.

Akan tetapi, suami (sialannya) meminta agar sang istri tidak menomorsatukan tamunya layaknya raja.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sebentar. Bukankah si norak di hadapanmu ini calon kaisar Aoba Johsai, Oikawa Tooru-dono?"<em>

_(Ya, selama ia berdiri di dalam teritori rumahnya, Kei tidak mempermasalahkan caranya ia berbicara. Jika sang pangeran mempermasalahkannya, itu masalahnya sendiri.)_

"_Iya, sayang. Tapi dia tidak mau diperlakukan seperti pangeran. Dia jauh lebih suka diperlakukan seperti pasien-pasienmu, ditawari teh dan biskuit seperti biasa. Oh ya, dia ingin bicara tentang _automail _juga denganmu. Jadi buat tehnya yang cepat, ya."_

_Kuroo Tetsurou (sialan) memberinya senyum yang tak terbantahkan, menyimpan sebuah keabsolutan (bagiku, kau tidak absolut, batin Kei) sebagai suami agar titahnya dipatuhi sang istri. Namun sungguh, meski hari-hari indah (dan derita) antara Tetsurou dan Kei diwarnai kata-kata provokasi lagi sarkasme, ada seorang penting di sini dan bahkan Kei pun memiliki parameternya sendiri._

"_Oke, Tetsurou-san _sayang_."_

_(Sayangnya, sang tamu sepertinya sedang cari mati, bukan.)_

"_Yang Mulia Oikawa, mau kubuang Anda ke kakus terdekat, hm? Kalau tidak mohon hentikan tawamu."_

* * *

><p>Gema tenor dan bariton beresonansi di ruang tamu Kediaman Kuroo. Tapak halus kakinya yang berhias selop putih kapas dengan hiasan stoberi tak berjejak di lantai kayu. Tak ada dari kedua adam di ruangan itu menyadari keberadaan sang nyonya rumah yang kini telah tiba dengan tiga mug suguhannya sampai ia berdeham.<p>

Tetsurou menoleh ke arahnya.

(Aneh, dia terlihat berbinar-binar.)

"Kei, ayo duduk di sini," gestur Tetsurou kepada sebuah ruang kecil di sofa panjang yang cukup ditempati untuk Kei seorang. Kei tahan rasa gelisah yang asing sembari meletakkan ketiga mug di meja dan nampannya. Agak aneh rasanya memamerkan kedekatannya dengan sang suami pada orang lain, walau hanya tindak tanduk remeh seperti ini. Apa lagi di depan seorang mulia macam Oikawa. Kei pribadi yang privat. Sulit sebenarnya untuknya membagi apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya seorang.

"Jadi, Kuroo-san, kaubilang ada konspirasi di dalam Ibukota?" Oikawa Tooru; mana ada orang yang percaya bila lelaki berambut bulu angsa itu seorang pewaris kekaisaran kuno bila lagaknya seperti pelajar kos yang sedang kalap makan di warung makan serba 5 sen. Roti susu yang setahu Kei milik suaminya malah ada di tangannya.

"Ya, Yang Mulia. Saya curiga seperti itu. Lihatlah," Tetsurou membuka gulungan panjang yang diketahui sebuah peta kuno, harum kertas papires kuno menyengat di indera olfaktori Kei. Tiga pasang mata melihat peta yang terbentang. Beruntunglah meja keluarga itu begitu lebar sehingga tak mengganggu kehadiran mug yang terkadang di situasi lain rawan pecah.

Lingkaran sempurna yang menjadi karakteristik Republik Shiratorizawa terpampang lebar di sana. Di dalamnya, ada garis-garis membentuk heksagonal dengan lebar yang variasi membentuk kesan lapis dengan pusat lingkaran yang dikelilingi sebuah heksagonal tersempit lalu melebar sampai mendekati keliling peta dengan heksagonal terlebar. Di sudutnya, ada titik-titik tebal yang Kei yakini ditandai oleh Tetsurou.

"Ini adalah lingkaran transmutasi, betul?" Oikawa melahap potongan roti yang terakhir, dan langsung memfokuskan diri pada peta itu. Ia mendekatkan sebuah lilin yang berdiri sendiri di meja agar bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Bukan hanya lingkaran transmutasi biasa," Tetsurou mengulas seringai (bukan seringai jahil, namun sebuah bentuk gestur milik Tetsurou yang menunjukkan keseriusannya), "ini lingkaran transmutasi manusia."

Netra emas Kei mengeras.

"Hah, apa itu? Transmutasi manusia kedengarannya 'wow' dan … menarik," Oikawa mengelus dagunya.

"Iya, kupikir bahwa presiden Shiratorizawa, Ushijima Wakatoshi, sengaja membuat pertumpahan darah di daerah yang kuberi tanda di sini," Tetsurou menunjuk pada titik tebal yang (bila dipikir-pikir) menjadi sorotan berita utama akhir-akhir ini.

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu memberitahuku semua ini?"

Tetsurou memilih untuk tidak basa-basi, "Aku butuh metalurgimu. Setahuku, bangsamu ahli dalam ilmu ini. Hanya dengan metalurgi lah lingkaran transmutasi ini bisa dibatalkan."

Kei beringsut maju, mendekat pada peta negara itu, menelusuri jemarinya pada garis tinta hitam yang ditorehkan Tetsurou. Dengan tak sengaja sisi profil tubuh mereka bertubrukan, memantik gelanyar yang memabukkan saraf. Kei mati-matian mempertahankan wajah tenangnya.

Dan sang pangeran menyaksikan pasutri itu menoleh pada satu sama lain.

"… Kei, mana kacamatamu? / Sayang, kau bau."

Oikawa menarik nafas panjang, menelan geli dalam-dalam yang nyaris meledak.

"Oh, pantas saja kucium bau aneh di sini. Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya, hm. Seperti …"

"Tong sampah, saya tahu," Kei segera menarik kerah kemeja hitam Tetsuro dan bersama-sama bangkit dari sofa. Ada suara cekikan aneh dari dasar pita suara sang suami. "Maafkan saya, Oikawa-dono, tapi saya harus memandikan kucing liar ini dulu."

Pasrah tidak pasrah, Tetsurou rela digiring sang istri menuju pintu teritori pribadi, sambil meneriakkan, "Nanti kuambilkan roti susu untukmu lagi, Oikawa, kalau kau bisa menyelamatkanku dari cengkraman wanitaku ini!"

Oikawa malah melepas tawa.

* * *

><p>Rambut hitam Tetsurou yang dalam sadarnya tak pernah bisa ditaklukkan disiram seember air hangat. Lalu sekali lagi, dengan volume air yang lebih sedikit bersama racikan sampo rumahan.<p>

Bak mandi terisi oleh air hangat yang sesuai untuk musim gugur, sabun batang yang sudah dicampur supaya bergelembung, bersama dengan …

"Hei, Kei. Kautaruh parfum mawarmu di bak?" Tetsurou tersenyum sembari memejamkan mata, menikmati surga duniawi yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh wanita muda itu.

Sang dara memilih diam, membiarkan sang suami mencari jawabannya. Ia punya masalah yang lebih penting, bernama menggosokkan rambut hitam gagak itu sebersih mungkin. Dasar suami ceroboh. Ia tak paham bagaimana ia bisa menerima tamu yang penting tanpa mempedulikan penampilan? Kedua tangannya menelusup di surai pendek itu, memijat kulit kepala dengan sedikit kekuatan di atas rata-rata.

"Itu enak, Kei. Lanjutkan," desah Tetsurou.

Kei pun menjambak rambutnya.

"Aduh, enak banget."

Sang Nyonya Kuroo memilih menggosok lembut tengkuk sang kepala keluarga, sengaja membuatnya lumpuh agar ia sadar siapa yang punya kuasa di sini.

Oke, Tetsurou paham. "Ada apa, Kei? Kau gelisah?"

Jemari yang mulai berkeriput itu menangkup air berharum mawar ke bahu bidang itu.

"Kei?"

"Buat apa seorang Oikawa datang kemari? Apa urusanmu sama dia?"

Gumpalan uap mengumpul di langit-langit kamar, kulit Kei mulai melembab. Tensi di antara mereka menebal dan untuk meringankannya Tetsurou menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada istrinya.

"Lalu, lingkaran transmutasi manusia …"

"Yang dulu takkan pernah terulang lagi," begitu yakin dan begitu serius. Percaya adalah satu-satunya pilihan.

Kuroo Kei memilih untuk diam, meresapi janji dalam diam tentang suatu tragedi yang tak boleh terulang kembali. Ada nafas berlandaskan finalitas sembari gelengan kepala. _Aku konyol sekali_.

Ia bangkit dari belakang punggung itu (yang ia saksikan melebar dan menguat tiap masa) dan berjalan menuju ujung bak yang lain. Lengan putih porselen miliknya dicelupkan untuk mengangkat sebuah rangka baja yang menjadi bukti bisu akan dosa lama yang dikerjakan pasangannya. Sebuah bekas luka yang takkan pernah dilupakan oleh mereka berdua.

Ia taruh tungkai di pinggir bak, lalu ia keringkan dengan handuk yang sedari tadi disampirkan di bahunya. Tak ada saling tukar kata di antara mereka.

Ada alasan mengapa Kei selalu ikut ketika Tetsurou membersihkan diri. Suaminya itu tak pernah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Entah berapa kali _automail_ yang terpasang di kaki kirinya itu menjelma menjadi rongsokan membuat Kei kehilangan komposurnya beberapa saat. Juga, komponen penting yang tertanam dalam rangka buatan itu sering terbakar, lembab, atau berjamur karena penggunanya sering kelamaan di kamar mandi sehingga atas nama kewarasan Kei dan kesehatan Tetsurou, ia ikut masuk ke kamar mandi.

Masa bodoh orang lain lihat apa.

(Mungkin Oikawa-dono sedang menyesap teh susu buatannnya dan ketika Kei selesai berurusan dengan suaminya, sang pangeran akan memuji kelezatan minumannya. Biasanya begitu.)

"Mungkin …"

Tetsurou membuka suara. Ada yang luruh dalam diri Kei.

" … aku akan pergi dengan Oikawa agak lama."

Ulasan handuk pada baja itu memelan.

"Aku dan dia … menemukan sebuah fakta mengejutkan tentang presiden kita, Ushiwaka. Dan peta itu adalah buktinya."

Ada dua derap langkah yang tertangkap oleh telinga Kei berdentum di ruang keluarga. Barangkali milik dua pengawal ninja Oikawa, Kageyama dan Iwaizumi.

"Kapan kau akan kembali?"

Suara yang biasanya berselimut kelicikan dan lelucon pribadi itu menggelap, bayang-bayang menggelayut di mata rembulan Kei yang tak menyembunyikan suatu dusta. Handuk itu sudah lama ditiadakan, kini tangannya menelusuri kaki buatan Tetsurou dengan kesenduan yang jarang sekali ia tampakkan.

Dingin mulai menghinggap di tirta, Tetsurou segera beringsut mendekati istrinya. Jemari berkapal yang telah merasakan kejamnya kenyataan itu menyentuh dagu Kei, mengangkatnya dari kolam kontemplasi, dan dengan lembut memaksa mata emas istrinya bertemu dengan miliknya.

"Entahlah. Perjuanganku, aliansiku dengan Oikawa, akan menjadikanku buronan selama beberapa saat, mungkin tahunan."

Ada hal yang Tetsurou pelajari tentang istrinya. Ketika kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting, tak perlu diberi gula-gula dan sampaikan saja langsung maksudmu. Kei, meski senang berbicara dengan makna ganda, sesungguhnya teramat keras dengan sebuah kejujuran. Jangan berbelit-belit, katakan saja yang sebenarnya, sebelum kebohongan menyakiti orang-orang yang telah termakan olehnya.

Dan jangan pernah, jangan pernah kau beri janji palsu pada seorang Kuroo Tetsurou.

"Aku pasti akan kembali."

(Ia jujur. Tetsurou jujur dan Kei percaya. Tetsurou membubuhkan ciuman lembut di bibir mawar Kei, memberikan sumpah yang selalu akan Kei pegang.

Selalu,

selalu,

selalu.)

* * *

><p>Esok harinya, Oikawa dan Tetsurou pergi.<p>

Kei memegang janji Tetsurou semalam. Dan ia pun membalasnya dengan semua rasa terpendam akan detik-detik menjelang kepergiannya. Sekali lagi, lagi, dan lagi ia rasakan Tetsurou karena sungguh entah kapan lagi mereka akan kembali bersua.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan kacamata miliknya, mengeksaminasi retakan yang tercipta.

(Mengapa ia lupa meminta suaminya untuk membetulkannya?)

(Tak apa-apa.)

Bingkai hitam itu didekatkan pada bibirnya, ia bisikkan doa terakhir. Restu dan pengharapan akan kembalinya diri separuh jiwanya.

"_Selamat jalan dan cepat pulang, ya."_

* * *

><p><strong>note.<strong> iyaaaaa ini headcanon asdfghjkl yang lahir sejak liat bajunya kuroo di hq quest yang demi kaminyan mirip banget sama ed. dan siapa lagi blondie yang cocok buat kuroo kalo bukan tsukki /kedip-kedip

kuroo: edward elric  
>oikawa: ling yao<br>tsukki: winry rockbell  
>lan fan dan kakek fu: kageyama dan iwaizumi<p>

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
